The following patents illustrate prior devices for providing supplemental storage for a golf bag or a golf cart:
U.S. Pat. No. 715,759 (Crane) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,952 (Fischer) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,780 (Buhrke) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,911 (Kebelbeck) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,054 (Duncan) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,194 (Brown) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,827 (Rhodes) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,365 (Perdue et al.) PA1 Canadian Patent No. 613,456 (Amess)
The patents issued to Crane and Fischer disclose special holders for golf balls.
The patent issued to Buhrke discloses a special holder for golf tees.
The Kebelbeck patent discloses a "shoe pack" attachable to a golf cart.
The patent issued to Duncan discloses a holder or caddy for miscellaneous golfing paraphernalia.
The patent issued to Brown discloses a golf bag having detachable pockets that can be secured to the golf bag in desired positions by snaps or hook-and-pile fasteners.
The patent issued to Rhodes discloses a holder for beverage cans.
The patent issued to Perdue et al. discloses a plurality of pockets carried on a backing panel which, in turn, is attachable to a golf bag.
The Canadian patent discloses an umbrella holder.
Of the above patents, only Perdue et al. and Brown disclose general purpose compartments attachable to a golf bag, but the compartments protrude from the bag and the attaching mechanism is of complicated construction.